A Second Option
by kyokasha
Summary: An alternative fate for Garou occurs, when a female "monster" takes him in, and will not only try to change his mind, but as well as the humans. (One Punch Man Series)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was based off of pieces of a dream I had, and then meshed with lots of other things to give a better layout to an actual story, rather than to be a ramble. Some parts, Will seem less, I don't know, correct(?) as to how the character might act. But it's a fanfic. I did this more for people to read I guess? I had written a One Shot fanfic for One Punch Man, but it's not something that needs to be read prior this one. This story is to follow after the most recent OPM chapter: Chapter 130. It's not really a spoiler for anything, but it can be read as an alternative to what could happen. :)

A Second Option

Chapter one

Bang stood before Garou, ready to deliver his final blow to his once prodigy student; a stern but bitter expression on his face. He didn't want to have to do this to him. He had so much potential, but had now turned away from the path of light and hope. This "hero hunting" had to end, and he would have to do it with his own fists. He couldn't rest with Garou just to be left alone, any longer. His pathetic pupil lay against a tree. His head slumped forward as many blows had been inflicted upon this weakened body. He was already on his last breath, but he had the decency to at least follow through to put Garou out of his misery. His clenched fist recoiling back as he took a final stance. This Monster, no… Garou. Garou would have to become no more in the world. His bloody and torn up body so lifeless; his breathing so shallow, his muscles flexing from the tension as the muscle spasms were still running their course through this fighter's body.

"This is the end… Garou…" Bang spoke calmly and closed his eyes, preparing for the finale.

"Wait…!" a voice cut threw just moments before the connection of Bang's fist met with the body of 'Garou the monster'. Not only his attention would look up, but as would the two other commrads that stood to watch and witness the end of this hero hunter. Between his fist and the body, was a crouched woman who had shoved her way between them at the last moment; either to be stupid, or have the faith that she would be in time not to be struck herself, she resided where she was. Dark dark brown hair swayed over her shoulders as it began to settle from his rash movement to be between them. She wasn't an unfamiliar face to them. Red markings, dark brown hair, clothes that made her seem like she was tucked into the forest for longer than she should have been, and ears… Not just any ears, canine ears. Pointy white ears upon the top of her head, like that on a husky dog.

"Kyo." Bang pulled back calmly and put his hands behind his back as he stood upright to look down at her. "You are better off staying away from this failure of a student of mine."

She remained as she was, as if covering over Garou to protect him. Her golden yellow eyes stern as she looked up at Bang.

"Let me take him from here."

Bang sighed and shook his head.

"He is a lost cause. I will put him out of his misery. Now move aside, child."

She gave a small growl, with her eyes still on Bang.

"No. Let me take him from this point. He might die anyways. But let me have a try at him."

"He's not your play thing, Kyo."

"I know that…" she turned her gaze to look back at Garou who sat unconscious, before her gaze went back to Bang.

He sighed, again. "Very well."

"But Bang-!" Genos started.

"It's alright. I will let her do as she pleases… However." He looked down at her. "If you cannot change his view on the heroes then you personally will have to take his life."

She nodded.

"Come on Genos, we have other matters to deal with. This one is no longer ours." He spoke as he turned away from the two.

"But bang, we can't just-!"

"It's alright." He placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder, his head turning to look back over his shoulder as he looked back to see this Kyo woman attending to Garou. "As we all know, she IS a monster, but the association has allowed her to fall under the protection of heroes. She still wants to help out, and what better way to try then to take care of someone who is against the heroes, like the other monsters, then a monster herself?" he let out a short chuckle as he then walked past Genos. "A monster converting another monster to become good…. I wish her luck." He ended his words before leaving the area with both of the comrades at arms.

Lying on his back, his eyes would open to look at a ceiling; his body in pain and hardly able to move, other than his head being able to turn from side to side. A look of frustration and anger on his face, for himself as he not only wasn't able to stand up against his old master, but the fact that he was still alive; lying there; wherever 'there' was. How pathetic. And now, all he could do was wait, lying there. Who was taking care of him now? It wasn't going to be his old teacher, he already knew what that fight was going to lead to. And he was going to die trying to come out of it, but the whole dying part had to be postponed it seemed. He wasn't dead, not yet. He wouldn't be unable to move if he was dead.

The sound of a sliding door could be heard off to his left; his gaze turning to look out the corners of his eyes in that direction as he started to notice that he was in an old fashion style of a Japanese house. Tatami floors, wooden open ceilings, him lying on a futon in the middle of an empty room, and those rice paper made walls. He imagined it would be his rescuer, he guessed, since he wasn't dead. In fact, his body, now that he thought about it, was wrapped up as if someone had attended to his injuries. Someone was trying to help, more than not. How pathetic of him.

The sliding door that his gaze had turned to was much higher aimed then what came through the door. A split moment of confusion in seeing no one was then shifted downward as the image of a white husky looking of a dog came into the room. It's mouth carrying a tray that had what looked like towels on it. How strange. The dog then set the tray down alongside Garou as the dog started sniffing over his body before starting to lick at the top of his head and on his arms.

"Oi…! Knock it off, mutt. I'm not dead." He grumbled at the dog, but with his present state, he couldn't even lift a hand to try and shove off the dog. Instead he could only watch as the dog continued to lick at wounds that hadn't been covered or attended to, at least not at that moment. A very unhappy look on his face crossed him as he felt his head get slightly pushed around every time the dog licked at his hair line, and face. No longer was he covered in blood, but now dog saliva. How pathetic. "Oi…! I said knock it off, mutt…!" he called out again, but the dog ignored and only licked from the opposite side of his head before it turned to pick up a towel and begin to… wipe him off? The dog no longer licking, but acting as though to clean him off, or whatever was left, other than that dog saliva. "First you lick me, and now you're cleaning me off? Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm and stared up at the ceiling again. There was nothing he could do, just put up with his caretaker's actions.

"Woof." The dark let out a low bark, as it then bowed its head and turned, leaving the room. Garou's eyes had turned to follow the dog, catching a glimpse from the dog behind, only to notice this dog was female., it's not hard to tell when you're laying on the floor. Garou's nose let out a deep exhale as he turned to look back up at the ceiling. This whole situation was pathetic for him.

A week or so had soon passed, and he had at some point, been able to push himself up to a sitting position. There was always a tray of food next to him when he woke up, as well as in the evening, after he slept again. But the lunch was always brought in by the same mutt that was his caretaker. He never saw anyone else, other than this dog. She often would bring a tray of oranges, or some kind of fruit, with a fish. No doubt that the fish was caught by the dog, it always had bite marks in it, like it was caught with her mouth. And soon, it became routine. He woke up, ate, sat around until the dog came, the dog would leave, bring lunch, then leave again before he took a nap, and then dinner would be there, as well as the dog, sitting nearby. At least now he was sitting up on his own. The first few days the dog was offering in feeding him as it would hold pieces of food in its mouth to his mouth. How pathetic. It did, however, make him more motivated to be able to sit up on his own, and after that second day of that, he was at least sitting up enough to eat on his own. The dog seemed pleased with that, and her tail would often sway back and forth.

It also became routine for the dog to lick him over some, while he ate lunch. And with him now able to sit up, she would lick at his back and arms where wounds had been. He never thought much on it, but it always felt like the wounds were healing faster every time the dog would come lick them.

"You know… I don't need you always here. I'm fine without food for a few days." He started talking to her, as the week moved into the next. "You damn owner should come visit, though. Instead of always sending this mutt in their place." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

She made a low growl.

"What? You can understand when I'm bad mouthing you coward owner?" he gave a chuckle and turned his gaze away from the dog. "Maybe YOU'RE the owner here." He said, jokingly out loud to himself. Not like the dog could fully understand him anyways.

"Woof…!" she huffed again and stood up as she went over to his backside and began to nudge him as though to move.

"Oi! Watch it mutt..! I'm still injured..!" Garou began to shove the dog off. She often started trying to get him to move just the day before, usually more around evening after dinner.

"Woof..!" she growled and began to shove a bit more aggressive at him.

"I said knock it off you damn dog!" he growled back as she continued to push more. "Fine..!" he finally reacted and threw the blanket off of his body. His pants were soaked in old blood, but his legs were wrapped up in bandages, like the rest of his body. "Not sure how your owner pulled off in bandaging me with my pants on, but at least I got to keep my pants" He pushed the dog back as he began to bend his legs and eventually push himself up to his feet, on shaky legs. His body still sending waves of pain through his body, making him tense and growl.

"There, I'm up, happy, you stupid mutt?" he glared down at her with his hands in tight fists.

"Woof…!" she nodded as if in approval as she then began to head out of the room and then stopping at the door to look back at him.

"What? Now you want me to follow you, stupid mutt?" he glared. He hated this dog in some way, but she was still the only other thing he saw in almost two weeks. "fine." He grumbled and slowly began to walk off after her.

She would hop off ahead a few feet before looking back at him, as if to say "Are you coming? Are you coming?" and then would move ahead a bit more. This process continuing on until she had finally led him to an outdoor hot spring, where the steam was visible as it was already dark outside.

"Tsk, damn. Your owner must be rich, to have this old house as well as their own hot spring." He glanced about, thinking he might get the chance to see this owner, but to no anvil.

"Woof." She gestured her head towards the edge of the hot spring and to him.

"I'm guessing you want me to get in? Just when I was starting to get use to your tongue baths." He chuckled and carefully began to strip off his remaining clothes, as well as some of the bandages that he was able to rip off more easily than others. His person then to step into the hot spring carefully, as he took a seat and looked back at the dog. "Oi, bring me a towel, servant." He called out to her, as he could see her head turned away from him."Hey..! are ya listening to me, mutt…!" he called out a bit louder, as she then took off inside where the original changing rooms would be, and emerge with a towel in her mouth.

"Ya, bring that here." He gestured a finger at her, to bring it to him.

She walked carefully, with her head turned away and her gaze turned anywhere but to him, as she placed the towel in his hand.

"Don't tell me your owner taught you how to respect someone taking a bath." He chuckled again and took the towel and placed it over his eyes as he leaned his head back.

The dog had left once more, after bringing him a few more towels to set just outside the edge of the hot spring; taking off to who knew where.

His routine finally able to change as he was now able to walk, and with the bonus of a hot spring, he made healing seem to go faster, as he replaced naps with hot spring trips; but the dog always to go a-wall whenever he began to strip down.

A few more days would pass and he was already on his feet with ease. Still sore, but at least he was mobile now and no longer stuck in that damn room. But no matter how much he walked around, he still never saw anyone else, other than the dog that was always with him when he went exploring.

"Damn, this place is huge.." he commented, while looking into another empty room. He clicked his tongue in annoyance in finding no one and would continue on. "Can't you take me to your owner, mutt?" he asked with his hands behind his head. He now walked about in clean new clothes, and no longer to go shirtless with his ripped up, stained pants; something that was provided to him by the mouth of the dog, after his old pants had been taken away after a hot spring trip.

"Is anyone even here?!" he called out, in annoyance. But the day would pass without seeing anyone.

That evening, after his food had been finished off, he sat on his bed, leaned back on his arms. He didn't take baths right after eating anymore and would usually just hang out in the room for an hour or so, till the dog came to check up on him. But this time, Garou had decided to take an early dip. He might as well; nothing else to do. He pushed himself up to his feet and already had stripped off his shirt, leaving it in the room as his very well toned body was looking much better now, compared to when he first came. It never really crossed his mind how quickly he was healing. He could of sworn he felt like more than half his ribs were either broken or cracked when he first was there. But now, it was as if he had never had any major problems, and was just on a vacation. He was still sore, and recovering, and hey, a free place to stay with food, bed, and a hot spring; there wasn't too much of a rush to get going.

His step felt a bit lighter as he half smiled at the thought of an early dip; his feet knowing the way without the aid of the mutt. She wasn't even around anyways. "The mutt's starting to slack in checking on me." He talked to himself. "But it's not like I need her anymore." He added in, and stepped into view of the hot spring. But his tracks were shut off as he was forced into his top, looking over the hot spring.

Turning her head around, a woman stood in the hot spring. A towel wrapped around her as he could see her hair had been pulled over one of her shoulders as she looked back towards him. It was like time had slowed down, as he could feel his face turn red, as he felt in shock. He could feel his body pulse as his eyes seemed fixated on the woman. He hadn't seen her around, he knew that for sure. And his first time to see her to be in the hot springs?

From her point of view, she looked back over her shoulder, before her body began to turn as well; a hand holding onto the top of her towel as she looked to make eye contact with Garou. Her mind going blank, for a moment, before her face too began to turn red; and not from being in the water too long.

"A-ah…S-sorry!" Garou quickly turned away as a hand came up to cover over his face, just below his nose; as though to try and cover the red in his face. He had to admit, she was beautiful. But then again, he had been stuck in this house for almost 3 weeks without seeing anyone else, let alone a woman. His sudden shock made him walk back quickly to his room, leaving the door open. His feet taking him to start pacing back and forth around the room, as though to try and calm himself down.

It was within minutes that the woman would come to his room, now wherein a black tank top and a pair of pants that looked more for sparring in, rather than to casually go out. "U-uh… Garou…?" she called out as she poked her head around the corner to look into his room. His pacing to halt as he looked up at her with his eyes still in shock. Not only had he never seen her before, but now she was at his room?

"Sorry to um.. Have you catch me.." she started and stepped into the room and knelt down on her knees with her hands to rest on her lap as she looked up at him. "I didn't think you'd go to the hot spring so early." She forced a small smile, as if to have a seat drop down her face.

Garou looked down at her. His heart pounding as he now was getting a much better view of her, but then question began to come arise as he finally took notice to the red markings about her, and the white ears a top of her head that looked very familiar. He was at a loss of words and just stood there looking down at her with his hands in fists.

She took notice that he was now registering that she wasn't all human looking, as her gaze went downward, and her ears to flatten back down to her head. "I didn't think you'd take too well to a monster taking care of you, so I um…" she rubbed at the back of her neck, keeping her eyes away from him. "I thought a dog was more comfortable for you." She looked back up at him with that same uncomfortable smile.

It clicked.

"YOU'RE THE MUTT?!" he exclaimed.

"Ya…" she looked down again.

With a deep exhale, he ran a hand over his face, and to rub the back of his own neck as his own gaze turned away from hers, and he finally felt calmed down enough to sit down with his legs crossed, on his bed.

"So if you're the mutt…. Then you must be the owner as well?" he leaned an elbow on one of his knees as he looked at her as this serious expression began to take over as the caught off guard moment was being shoved off..

"Ya… But!" she looked up at him quickly. " I promise I wasn't trying to deceive you in bad tastes! I just…" her gaze went back to the floor. "Most people don't take too kindly to 'monsters'…."

They both sat there in awkward silence for a long while. Then to have it broken as Garou took a deep breath threw his nose, and sit up more upright. " Then explain to me from the beginning why you, one." He put up his index finger. "Started licking me all over the first night."

"Well um, you see I-"

"And two, why am I here?!" His voice wounding harsher as though anger starting to rise.

" Well… I was helping your wounds to heal faster with my saliva… If you didn't notice, your wounds on the outside of your body are closed and healed up, wherever I licked you. Regular humans don't heal that fast."

"And my second question?" he crossed his arms, with his eyes narrowed on her.

"I.. asked Bang if I could take care of you." She kept her eyes downward, as if caught doing wrong, and knew she was in trouble. "He gave me permission… also though!" she looked up at him, quickly once more. "But without me, you'd never have healed..! I.." she recoiled back a ways, like a dog, in trouble. "I would put drops of my blood in your food, to help your internal wounds heal quickly."

He put a hand to his side, where his ribcage was.

"You…" a look of question turned into anger, on his face. "You put blood in my food!?" he stood up suddenly, and she followed after, to stand up as well. "I was helping you to heal!"

"By using blood!?"

"It wasn't in bad taste!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he gritted his teeth and pulled back an arm with his fist as though to strike her.

"I'm….! I'm sorry..!" She pulled her head down and turned away as she took off running out of the room and down the hall."

He let out a very frustrated deep breath and put his arm down as he plopped back on his bed. Looking at his hand that he just risen as though to punch her with it.

"Damn." He cursed at himself, with a scowl expression on his face as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days would pass before Garou would get to see the woman again. He hadn't even seen her as a dog either. He didn't even know her name. How pathetic. He had been left alone aside from having the food delivered to him, left outside his door. But he finally caught sight of her as he grabbed her by the arm one day while she was sweeping off the walkway around the hot spring.

"I never got your name." he stated as he held onto her arm.

Her eyes looking from his hand placement up to his face, over her shoulder. "It's Kyo…" she spoke plainly as she pulled slowly away from his hand and continued to sweep.

"So… is this your place?" he asked as he turned half away from her, with his gaze to looks at the trees, as he felt the awkwardness between them, caused by him.

"Yup.." she swept. "This is where I've lived my whole life."

"No one else?"

"Nope. I'm all that's left of the Great Dog Clan." She swept more.

"So you really are a monster then?"

She turned around sharply with eyes to match as her golden optics looked him straight in the eye, making him step back a ways from her sudden action, "I'm not like the monsters that go around killing the humans alright?" she turned away from him and moved more to sweep the walkways. "Just like how not all humans go around killing monsters… I at least kill the other monsters to protect the humans, unlike you."

Something sparked in him as he grabbed the broom away from her and held it away from both of them as he used his other free hand to grab onto her wrist. "I have my reasons for taking the 'humans' out, you know."

Her golden orbs glared up at him. "Oh ya? Then you might need some re-thinking on that. You're taking out the humans who are trying to protect you from the bad monsters." She reached over and yanked her broom away from him, as well as pulling her wrist away from his grasp to go back to sweeping.

He growled as he yanked the broom from her once more, snapping it in half and tossing it off to the side, making her turn to face him. "Those heroes aren't doing anything to help." He stated firmly. "They are just making the people weaker, so they can't fend for themselves…!"

She slapped him across the face. His eyes wide in surprise to the slap; It didn't hurt, maybe stung a bit, but he didn't think she would slap him. "And what right do you have to decide that? You think a child should fight off the monsters? A widow shouldn't have to rely on others for help is she can't do things herself?"

"The heroes are giving false hopes!" he started to tensed up with anger, as he towered over her.

"And you're leaving them to be slaughtered by taking out their line of defense!"

"Then they learn to get stronger!"

"Not all people are capable of becoming strong like you and I!"

He chuckled and pulled back. "And you think you're one of these 'strong' people?"

"If I wasn't, you think Bang wouldn't of left me to take care of you, AND even carry you here to my house in the middle of the forest, on a mountain!?" she growled.

"Don't bring up that damn old man's name!" he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting her up a bit.

She chuckled with a smirk. "And who are you to try and stop me, from doing such? " she put a hand on his wrist and pulled him off with ease, using her right hand. "I'm the one who saved you, Garou." He began to flinch as he bent his arm back more and more. "Not everyone comes off as strong, like you do. Some of us have it hidden under our scars." She shoved him off as she let go of his wrist.

He snarled as he rubbed at his wrist. He wasn't fully healed, it looked like. It had to be that. There was no way that this woman could easily just peel back his arm like that.

"Now I have to find another stupid broom…!" she claimed out and threw her hands up in the air as she took off walking away from him. A bad taste was left in his mouth. How did things turn so bad, again? How pathetic. At least this time she wasn't leaving because she was scared of him.

"Damn…!" he cursed as he kicked at a bush, in frustration. He'd have to try again, in talking to her later; hopefully without getting angry again.

After wandering around the outside of the house, he found himself running into seeing her again, this time kicking the heck out of some poor tree, but not in a frustrated like manner. More like in training. The tree was bare all around the middle where her leg would make contact. It reminded him of when he use to train. With every kick, the tree would shake harshly, and several roots were pulled out of the ground and then tucking back down into the earth. She had most likely almost uplifted the tree a few times and the tree was compensating as best it could.

"Why not practice with me." He said with a grin as he stepped out from where he was, and into her view.

"I don't need crippled people as a sparring partner. Besides, our fights with words tend to be enough as is." She kicked again, and then stopped, as she stepped away from the tree, wiping her face off with her arm. "I may have healed up your body quite a bit, but that doesn't mean you're ready to go back out swinging for a while, you know." She walked up to him, and pushed him in the chest, with her hand. His leg stepping back to catch his balance.

"See? You can't even stand there without moving your leg." She chuckled. "Your balance isn't all there again. You should start training on your own before you start looking for a sparring partner." She tapped him on the chest with a finger, before walking past him. "But.. If you like… you're welcome to this area for training if you want to try and start getting back to where you were." She ran a hand over her head, threw her hair. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get in the hot springs, so don't go peeping around there again." She laughed at her own joke as she walked off.

Another day passed, and upon the morning, he was out training himself. She was right in that area. He was getting soft. He wouldn't be able to take on the heroes as easily if he didn't get back to getting stronger. And he soon caught sight of her watching with her arms folded for a while, before turning to go off on her own. This would go on a few days, and as a result they started to become more comfortable with one another, no longer with her as a dog. They started to eat lunch and dinner together, and breakfast was often overlooked with training; first on their own, and slowly to start training near one another and then among each other, but never against each other.

And soon, a month had past, since he had came to this home of Kyo.

They started to chat with each other, acting like two people who were trapped in this house, as a wall went all the way around them, aside from the entrance gate. At the end of the day, they would both sit in the dining hall to eat together. They were never elaborate meals, she admitted to her fault in not being the best cook.

Today would go a bit differently, though.

After finishing off dinner, Garou would lean back on his hands, as they both looked outside over the garden area just out a ways. Night had fallen a while ago, leaving it dark outside, other than the light from the moon.

"Hey Garou…" she spoke,

"Hm?" he replied, as he kept his gaze outside.

The sound of movement came from her as she had turned over onto her knees as she sat next to him. She paused there for a moment before he finally turned his head to look at her. But he never would of expected what was to come.

Her hands had came up on the sides of his face, as though lifting up his head to look up at her as she stood up on her knees, looking down at him. Her golden eyes closing as she leaned down kissing him for what seemed like minutes. His own eyes closed as if in instinct as they kissed, and then to open when she pulled away from him. This odd feeling going through him, what was it? Maybe it was what people called bliss? He couldn't remember feeling this before. But it made him feel calm. Something he hadn't had in a long while, especially with the whole hero hunting thing going on.

But the moment he looked to her face, he saw it light up red to her ears, and after a second, as though it had finally caught up to her on what she had just done, she put a hand over her mouth and stood up, talking off out of the room, leaving Garou to still sit there, almost dumb-founded feeling as to what had just happened. His reaction slower than hers, as his own face only now began to turn red up to his ears. His eyes widened in surprise in the aftermath to what had just happened. It was taking him a little longer to register what he just went through. Something that lasted only seconds, felt like minutes, and was only now clicking. He wasn't sure what to do now, as he sat up and forward as he pulled his legs in to cross them. His gaze turned down, as if hoping no one would walk in to see his face. He felt a bit awkward sitting there in his silence as he thought more on the event. He would sit there for a good 10 minutes like that, until his mind was snapped back to reality as the pure sound of something metal hitting something rang threw the air. It seemed to carry on for a split second. It was a familiar sound. He knew that sound, but from what? He began to push himself up as he thought on the sound. Where had he heard it. And then it hit him: Metal Bat.

His pace quickened as he left the dining hall and headed in the direction he had seen her go. Then the sounds of the pure metal ringing again was heard twice more before he found the source, of not only the sound, but Kyo as well.

After running off on Garou, again, she had found herself making her way to the entrance of the property, where the wall had an arch entrance with four teenage boys wandering in.

"What's this place?"

"I dunno. Never seen it before" they walked in, looking around. One of them held a metal bat as though it were a replica to look like the one and only "Metal Bat's bat". "But whatever this place is, we might as well have a look around. Only monsters would hide out this far into the woods."

"Doesn't that mean we shouldn't be out this far either?" another kid asked, as he carried a wooden bat.

"Tshh, come on. We're gonna be heroes, remember? We might as well start killing some off now, to start making a name for ourselves." The boy with the metal bat said, acting more like the leader of the group.

That's when they had caught sight of Kyo standing with her arms folded, looking up at the sky. She hadn't heard them, and mostly hadn't even noticed them from being to lost in her thoughts of what she had just done.

"Psst, hey look. " one of the boys whispered. "She's got some kind of animal ears on her…!"

"And weird markings on her body."

"I bet that she's a monster…! Normal people don't have ears like that."

"Then let's just take her out." The leader grinned as he raised his bat and stepped up behind her.

"Huh?" Kyo's attention finally was coming back to reality, but only at the last moment as the side of her head made contact with a metal bat. And the sound of an odd chime echoed in her ears. Her head turned with the swing of the bat as she toppled over and to the ground on her knees and hands. "Ooowww…" she wined and began to rub at the side of her head where she was struck. Something cold was felt on her hand as she looked to see blood on it. The situation was something more important than what her mind had been lost in. Her eyes turning to look up at where it had came from before another DIIING echoed threw her head, and then another to her shoulder. Her body collapsing on to her forearms as her right hip was in contact with the ground. Her head spinning as it bobbled back and forth from the strikes.

"D-don't you think that's enough?"

"Come on…! It's just some stupid monster."

"But she's still a girl though."

"Stop being a baby! If you go soft on a girl monster, what makes you think you'll be able to become a hero!?" he laughed as he began to raise his bat once more. While the other three boys watched, with similar smiles on their faces as he had made a point. They couldn't see gender if they wanted to take out every kind of monster.

"Don't worry monster, I'll put you out of your misery." His grin showed off his teeth as his wide eyes made him seem nothing like a hero with his bat raised in the air. "Good night, Monster…!"

The bat began to swing down, but with it still in mid air, was brought to a stop.

"Huh?" the three other boys gasped and back away as the leader then took his to turn and look back at why his bat hadn't swung all the way through. His own eyes filling with a strong fear as though he were looking into the eyes of hell it's self. The moon behind him only made the eyes stand out more with the face in full shadow.

"Its people like you who make monsters like me come out to play." Garou spoke with death in his words. The teenager shaking in fear as he let go of the bat instantly and back away with his friends. All four of them to now tremble.

"Y-y-you're the.. The hero h-h-hunter…!" one yelled as Garou crushed the bat in his hand and tossed it to the side. Garou's hair like horns in the teenager's eyes, as they looked up at him; the moon leaving his front view in all shadow. The hero hunter's grin bared as he looked down at them. When was the last time he actually fought someone this easy?

"W…wait….!" Kyo called out, as she reached a hand out towards Garou from the ground. And as if his menacing chord was snipped, his head turned towards her voice as his expression became one of great concern. His interest leaving the teenagers as he went quickly to the female's side, leaving the boys to take off running with no longer dry pants.

Kyo panted heavily with her head down. Her hair falling over the sides of her face as she could see blood dripping off her face onto the stone paved ground under her. Her body in confusion as she could feel her blood pulse in her head from where she was hit. Her hands trembling from the aftermath shock to the head as her body began to collapse slowly to the ground with every heavy breath.

"Kyo…!" Garou called as he knelt down quickly and picked her up in his arms with swiftness. His attention turning to the house as he rushed her back inside to his room, and laid her on his bed. Her eyes rolling about slowly as though she was having a hard time both staying awake as well as focusing on anything. "Mutt..! Don't fall asleep!" he yelled as he grabbed a towel and began to wiping the blood from her face as he lifted her head up.

"So…tired…" she began, as her body began to tire out , and her eyes began to close,

"No! Don't fall asleep!" he barked.

"I'll get up.. In the morning…." She mumbled out as she closed her eyes and slipped from consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days past and still she hadn't awakened. Garou was set besides himself in frustration after he finally laid her head back down for her to sleep. Anger filled him to a point that he couldn't just sit there in that room, but he couldn't just leave. And his anger to only go towards training, with his legs kicking the hell out of the same tree that she had used for practice. His blood boiling as he thought over and over about how he should of chased after her, right after she left! He should have taken care of those brats right then and there! How pathetic! He yelled as he kicked the tree again. His knuckled and shins bleeding from the force he was pushing out when they made contact with the tree. Blood staining the bare bark of the tree as he treated this almost as though he were punishing himself.

"Garou…" A soft voice called out. His kick stopped in mid swing as he turned his gaze towards the room. He didn't hesitate on this one, and instantly went back to the room in a rush, as he saw Kyo sitting up with her head forward some, and her left shoulder lower than her right. She had most likely dislocated the shoulder from the swing as she sat there, breathing lightly and slowly.

"Kyo…!" he called and made his way from the doorway down to her side as he placed a hand on her back to help her sit up.

"My head hurts.. So much still…" she moaned and put a hand to her head and face. Her head lifting up to look up at him, as her eyes looked tired. "I.. need a favor from you…" she asked calmly.

"What is it?!" he asked in slight panic.

Her hands both coming up to his face again, as she looked up at him. "Can I… have some of your blood…?"

Baffled by her request, his eyebrow knitted upward in confusion as her hands slipped from his face, but her gaze stayed to meet his. "My clan… was a rare clan… like a type of werewolf… blood helps us… to recover… as well as.. Help others recover… please…" she begged with her tired eyes.

Without thinking, he leaned down towards her, taking one of her wrists in his hand as he tilted his head to the side. Her body leaning forward towards him as she opened her mouth and bit down on the lower part of his neck, where it met with the shoulder. She didn't need a vain, she just needed blood. Her mouth swallowing slowly, and barely taking any blood at all. Just enough. Her tongue licking over the wound she inflected on him, like she had done with his wounds when they first met.

"I'm just going to sleep.. a little longer now.." she began to lean back, as he instinct helped lower her down to the bed, and she closed her eyes once more.

The morning of the next day would come. Garou had slept sitting upright just off a ways from her with his head leaned forward in his slumber. A smile on Kyo's face as she was sat up looking over at him, before standing up, and leaving the room. The sound of food on a tray being placed down near Garou stirred him into waking as he shook his head and looked up to see Kyo standing above him.

"Sorry you hadn't probably had much to eat the last few days, so I hope this will help you out." She gave a half smile and turned to leave the room. Garou's thoughts were still piecing together as he woke up more. She made it seem like nothing had happened. She seemed fine, calmer and careful in movement, but normal.

He ran a hand over his face and stood up, leaving the food to chase after her, as she was back to sweeping the path way like she once had. It was almost like he felt he was dreaming and wasn't fully understanding what was going on.

"Hey." He spoke, taking the broom from her and grabbing her wrist. "Are you fine?" he questioned in seriousness.

"Yes. I told you I just needed a bit more sleep." She pulled the broom back away from him. "But I have news to tell you now…" he continued to hold her wrist. "I have to leave, Garou…" she said sadly, as she looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows as if getting mad. "You just barely got up, and you're already planning on taking off?"

"Yup. That's the plan, now." She pulled her wrist from him and went back to sweeping for a few more sweeps before putting the broom down and then starting to walk back to the room. "Come here." She said and pulled on his wrist to make him follow after her, as she let go, but only to have him grab hers once more and make her stop.

"No. you're going to tell me right here…. Where are you going?" he asked in seriousness.

"I have to go to the city."

"Why?" he pulled on her wrist, with some annoyance.

"My shoulder needs to be set back in place, and I don't exactly have the right things to help me here."

"It's only dislocated, I'll just do it."

"You can't just set it, Garou." She yanked her hand from him. Her right hand going to push something on her left wrist as the skin colored flesh shimmered away to reveal an arm that he had only seen on Genos.

"You." He pulled back away from her.

She looked at her left hand with a smile, as she spoke. "When I was little, I lost my arm to other monsters… Some human was kind enough to give me his prototype to use. And it just happened to be the same guy who did Genos' body." She looked up at him, and stepped closer to him as she placed her hands on his chest. Her head leaning back as she looked up at him. "But I can't leave…unless you leave. And the only way you can leave…is if you promise to not hunt the heroes anymore."

He grabbed both her wrists and squeezed them to a point of making her flinch.

"Why is that?" His tone bordered anger.

"It's the only way Bang would let me help you.. I can't let you live outside these walls unless you won't hurt the humans anymore."

"And if I don't stop hunting them?"

"Then…" she pulled back from him with her gaze turned down away from him. "I will have to kill you myself." She looked back up at him.

He chuckled which then evolved into a laughter out to the sky.

"You think YOU could kill me in your state? Don't make me laugh!"

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her hands from his grasps, again. "I can, Garou… I don't want to. But I will." She stepped forward to him and hugged her body against him, putting her arms up along his back as she hid her face against his chest. "Please Garou… you don't need to hunt the heroes… They're protecting me."

"Tsk, just like those brats did the other night?"

"You know those weren't heroes. The S class heroes know of me. They support the fact that I'm on their side. I'm helping the humans."

He stood there, with his hands down at his sides. His head tilted downward, but he didn't look at her.

"Come with me Garou…!" she looked up at him. "We can fight the monsters together…!" she put her face against him and closed her eyes. "You're so nice and warm… I always wondered what it was like to do this to you." She let out an exhale, as her body relaxed some as she continued to hug onto him.

He clenched his fists as he stayed there, not sure what to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

[ It's been awhile since I've written anything. It might be a little choppy, i apologize. I also tried to make it as though to fit within the time lines of the original manga. A lot of random thoughts and sometimes its hard to put them all in type form when I can picture it in my head. Haha. But regardless, I hope you enjoy.]

Nightfall crossed over the lands. The time to leave was now, within the shadows of the night. The chances of running into humans was much less now. Kyo had decided to leave, AND HAD ASKED Garou to come with her. But she knew that there was a risk in doing such. If this "hero hunter" wanted to leave, he would have to put aside his hunting and go along without bringing a fight. She had promised Bang that she was to take over in watching him. She had warned Garou that she would be the one to take him out if he stepped past what he was allowed. Even with this dislocated arm of hers, she would need to protect the heroes from him.

Tossing on, carefully, a hood from a vest, her canine ears were concealed. It was better to prepare rather than take the chance that they wouldn't run into, not only humans, but heroes as well. Not all of the heroes knew that she was a monster on their side. And with a dislocated arm, she wanted to avoid as much trouble as possible.

"Tsk, I aint making any promises to you, mutt." Garou spoke with an unhappy look upon his face.

"I can't leave, unless you come with me, and the condition is that you can't hurt any heroes."

"Like I said, I'm not making any promises."

She sighed, and looked back at her home, before she stepped out and away from it and began her descend down the mountain.

With the dead of the night, she led the way, with a bright moon overhead. But from overhead, they would not go unseen. A monster with a large wing span, would glide from above, and back a ways. Doing well to go unseen, and undetected, as far as he would hope. He had been sent by their operations leader. A monster named Gyoro Gyoro. This watchmen of a spy would wait for his opportunity. The hero hunter's presence had seemed to disappear from the world for some time, but the moment it came back, the Phoenix Man was off, upon orders. They wanted the hero hunter, regardless of where he might be headed, it would serve as a nice candidate for a warrior of the battle field for the Monster Organization.

Phoenix Man would fly lower.

"When we get to the base of the mountain, the closest city is Z City. From there I'll try to get in contact with Gen-" She caught herself before finishing Genos' name. Garou wouldn't be one to like hearing the names of enemies that he planned to rip to shred with his own hands.

"Huh? What you say, mutt?" Garou said with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying how I'll need to get in contact with the… doctor… Yup!" she kept her gaze away from Garou, letting out a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was him to take off in search of revenge.

"Tsk. Whatever." He walked with his hands down at his sides, while Kyo walked with her right arm holding her left arm to the side of her to keep it from swinging more than it needed to. It was damaged, and she didn't want to only make it worse. A few of the wires were hanging out from the shoulder area, as the hologram of skin over the mecha arm would flicker in and out.

"Now." The Phoenix spy softly spoke to himself as his acceleration picked up and he took off, spreading his talons and taking hold of Garou by the shoulders.

Kyo swiftly turned around to only catch the sight of the bird taking off over her head with the hero hunter in his clutches. Both taken by surprise as the bird took to the sky, giving Kyo no time to react.

"WHAT THE HELL!? LET ME GO YOU $% &*% BIRD!" Garou cursed, looking up.

"I wouldn't struggle, if I were you. My orders were to bring you back alive and in one piece, and if you fall from here, I can't say I'd be doing what I was told. So just sit back, and don't make this worse, hero hunter."

From ground level, Kyo's eyes stayed focus of the large bird as she took off running down the mountain and following after them. Her right ram still holding her left as she tried to make due with her situation. She was still in a recovery mode, even if she were a monster herself.

"GAROU!" She yelled, as she began to lose sight of them as thick trees began to be replaced with tall building remains. She was entering into Z City.

It was still late into the night, and the moon could only light up so much. Nut Kyo did her best in trying to maneuver around the buildings. The entrance had to be close, the Phoenix Man had lowered his decent as he neared the city. Leaving her to wander in and out through the city, completely losing sight of the two, and before she knew it, dawn was rolling in. The light of a new day had come too late. Sweat rolling down the side of her face as she had kept as a brisk pace, after slowing down from her run, upon entering the city. But with the rise of a new day, the morning patrols would come, making Kyo have to take a few detours. She was in a rush, and rather avoid fellow monsters. Who knows what they might have heard. A monster fighting against the Monster Organization? It was better to avoid questions. She needed to find Garou. She was his responsibility. She promised that to Bang. And that would need to come first before fixing a damages cyborg arm.

A few days would pass. Her brisk pace was now a somewhat dragging walk. She had to find Garou. But why was it harder to do so? She was exhausted, and a damaged arm was getting stiff and painful. She hadn't done much in stopping to eat or sleep, and the moment finally came when she encountered several monsters out on patrol.

"Oi! Isn't that a monster? She got those ears on the top of 'er head!"

"But aint no other monsters suppose to be patrolling this area but us."

"Maybe she's lost?"

"Psh, she can't be lost, but she looks worn out." A group of four marine based looking monsters discussed as they made their way following behind her.

"Oi! What are you doin' in out patrol area?!" the largest of the four called out. He was the strongest looking of the four, with biceps and triceps to look like that of a human's but a head like that of an angler fish; with his bottom jaw longer than his top jaw and a little antenna of a light hanging just above his forehead. The lower ones to look like that of a Tadpole, a crawfish, and a Mudpuppy, with a more "derp" like expression on their faces.

"Hey hey hey Boss! That's HER!" whispered the tadpole, in a somewhat panic. "The monster that Gyoro Gyoro talked about in keeping our eyes open for her."

"Hee? What was that about again?"

"You know you know! That one monster who was teaming up with da heroes!"

A smirk crossed the deep sea fish monster's face, as he cracked his knuckles. "Then this is the good chance to show off to Gyoro Gyoro!" The picked up their pace.

"Hey you, why don't you come with us?" he stated as he stepped up behind her, casting a shadow down over her.

Kyo had stopped at the intersection to try and decided where to go next. With so much damage to the city, things started to look more of the same rather than be uniquely different. But with the shadow to cover over her, she turned to look back, and up. Her eyes showing she was tired. Her left arm just dangling at her side.

"I don't have time to deal with no names like you." She clicked her tongue and turned away from them, about to take another step forward.

"I don't think so" the leader stated as he grabbed onto her right shoulder to pull her back, and turn her to face them once more. "Yer' coming with us, girlly."

"Ya! Who you think you is, teaming up with da heroes?!" Mudpuppy chimed in.

"Us monsters all are supposes to be on the same teams!" bellowed the crawfish, as he pinched his clawed hands together a few times.

"tsk." She clicked her tongue and pulled her shoulder away from his grasp, and proceeded to turn away once more.

"Oi! You're not going anywhere!" the angler fish said, and grabbed her left arm that seemed less resisting.

A sharp pain rushed threw her cyborg arm and into her body. And only grew in pain as her feet soon were no longer touching the ground. A dark glare on her face as she looked up at this 7 foot tall ugly faced monster. She had to hide weakness. She knew that if she showed any signs, then they would only torment her more, but with an arm that was only connected now by a few wires, she couldn't hide the beads of sweat that rolled down her face and neck.

"I said back off, ugly" she growled, as she scrunched up her face like that of a dog.

"I don't think you are in any position to give orders, miss anti monster!"

"Ya ya ya! What him said!"

"Look at 'er arm! Is looks like it's gonna fall off!" another laughed.

Kyo shoved her foot up against the leader, making him release her as she then made haste to turn and take off running.

"ophf!" He recoiled, as one hand went to his gut. "That's some kick you got, girlly! But it aint gonna stop me in my chance to look good for Gyoro Gyoro!" he charged forward and swung an arm, sending her sliding off to the left, and rolling a bit, as she could feel her cyborg arm becoming weaker. She was already worn out, and maybe if she had at least rested for a while, these guys would be chump meat to her. But she wasn't one for being able to go several days without sleep, and now it was taking its toll.

"What's the matter, girlly? Aint gonna fight?" he chuckled. "All bark and no bite! HA!" he walked towards her, and got ready to kick her.

A game of dodging would occur, as Kyo did her best to not only avoid, but to take off. But with four of them cornering her into the middle of the intersection, her fumes were going out. Her breathing heavy as she babied her left arm to try and avoid any more damage. But with the launch of all four of them at once at her, she soon found herself being dangled by her right arm, in the claw of the second tallest ugly face, the crawfiherman. He pinched her wrist hard, not to draw blood, unless she thrashed some; and she did. But with that ugly faced leader chuckling, and lifting up her left hanging arm, he began to pull on it, away from her body, as if to stretch her out.

"Hm, I wonder how far I can pull before something tears. Hehehe…"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the other three chanted. Her body exhausted, as she was covered in cuts and scrapes. Blood splatters across her being was an ending result to her dodging that in the end, failed her. She never was once for defense, but when her offence was out of commission, she would be left in fate's hands.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" they chanted.

"The poor little girlly, aint so tough now, huh?" he questioned as she began to pull her arm, as the Crawfisherman held her right hand. Her eyes widening as her body began to get further from the ground as she was stretched out further and further. Her body coming to make a "T" shape as he pulled more and more, and soon, the wires began to snap, as did the pieces that covered them. Her left arm, stretching out as wires only pulled out from both the cyborg arm, as well as out of the base that was to be her left shoulder area. Blood gushing out, the more it was pulled.

"HOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" She cried out as she threw her head back as her arm was then ripped from her body. Her head to then hang forward as she was on the brink of losing consciousness.

"Aww is that your cry of pain? Too bad you still gotta go up against Gyoro Gyo-" He was cut off as he was silenced in one motion, and his arms dropped to his sides, and the cyborg arm released from his grasps. The arm tumbling slightly away from Kyo as the Angler fish fell forward with no head.

"What the!?" the Crawfisherman turned his head, and soon he felt his claw release Kyo's right arm, as she fell to the ground on her back. His body shoved back away from the group as an after effect of cut marks sliced him up and ended his life.

Kyo's head turn turned to her right. She could see, and feel her right arm, but her left arm laid a ways from her left side. Her heavy eyes blurry as she could see someone… no. there was more than one person. Two? Three? She could see the last of the marina monsters be ripped to shreds as a very pissed looking Garou raged over the monsters.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kyo." She could hear Bang's voice call out as the sight of him and Bomb, the brother, seemed to be taking care of other monsters who had been attracted to the scene.

"Garou…" she weakly whispered out. She could see him ripping the monsters till nothing was left. Finally. She found him. And all it took was for her to have her arm ripped away from her body. "Garou…" she called out again as her eyes slowly closed, and she lost consciousness.

"KYOOOO!" Garou's voiced yelled with anger as he made the last monster burst. His feet almost tripping over themselves as he ran to Kyo, and slipped an arm behind her neck and head.

"Wait!" Bang called out as he and Bomb finished off their little group of monsters.

"WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO WAIT!?"

"Because…! She's bleeding out all over. We need to at least stop that before we move her, or else she might bleed to death."

Without even thinking, Garou yanked his shirt off and ripped it in smaller pieces, handing it to Bang. "HERE!" he barked, as if threating the old man.

An unhappy look on Bang's face occurred, but soon vanished as he ignored the tone of his once greatest pupil. He was gentle to bandage up the ripped off arm. Parts of metal and wires still remained attached to her body, but unlike Genos' body, this arm was mixed with flesh.

"There." Bang finished and stood back up.

"Now then," he dusted himself off, and picked up the ripped off arm, "Now if you know what's good for her, as well as yourself. You'll be careful in how you act from this point on. For the sake of your savior."

"…." Garou said nothing as he kept his face down. His other arm sliding under Kyo and picking her up. Just this once, he would listen to his old teacher. He would follow after Bang, as Bomb followed behind, to make sure no ambushes would occur. Kyo's body lying in his arms, as her right arm crossed over her midsection, and her left side away from Garou. Her head turned in against his body as he could see that she didn't even have the strength to keep her mouth fully closed. Her lips parted slightly as blood replaced sweat in dripping down the side of her face.


End file.
